Nightmare's Teeth
by Sedaytion
Summary: Clouded by a nightmare, Albedo seeks the comfort of his older twin, having had a distrubed night. Albedo x Rubedo - ONESHOT


**--------------------------------**

**Nightmare's Teeth**

**--------------------------------**

**Xenosaga Short Story Project - - A l b e d o**

**[[ Comments ]] **I'm starting a short story project, consisting of little fanfics to the WONDERFUL U.R.T.V's. I take requests so if you want a request [e.g Nigredo x Albedo // Albedo x Citrine etc) then just message me, though I'm sure EACH pair will have its debut someday. This is just a simple story of Albedo having a nightmare about losing his brother, who ends up comforting him. Okay, it sucks, sue me now, but its my FIRST short story, so be nice ;] If anyone has any suggestions/reviews I'd love it. Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy =) [I'll try to write a better Albedo x Rubedo one next time I have time].

**--------------------------------**

**Nightmare's Teeth**

**--------------------------------**

The twelve year old stirred heavily in his sleep, throwing his body from one side to another in a fit as his delicate mind tried to escape the nightmare it had engulfed him into. A cold sweat had appeared on the boy's forehead as he began to quickly breathe; his breathing turning into a quick pant as his heart began to race fast against his chest, beating hard against his chest as if to escape. It was like his heart was trying to tear through the boy's chest in order to help the mind of the white headed boy get away from the menacing nightmare images he was forced to endure during the hours he was meant to be peacefully sleeping. The white sheets had tangled up with his slim body, sticking to his clammy hot skin as he restlessly moved in the night, a whimper or two leaving his throat in a pitiful cry.

The rain parted from the clouds in large droplets, shooting quickly down to the dark grass below that helped create Earth's surface. A fierce demanding wind brushed through the air, twisting around the white headed boy's body as if to caress him with icy cold hands. The cold hands slithered through his thin U.R.T.V. uniformed pyjama's, making his almost numb skin colder then it wanted to be. He shivered violently as a thousand cruel feelings ran through his veins from the horrible cold the wind was giving him. The night was dark; the forest he stood in created an even darker illusion for his bright purple eyes to see. Shaking furiously, he pulled his hands up across his body, clutching possessively onto his shoulders to try and give him warmth and comfort. The entire world felt completely empty to the poor young boy as he began to slowly walk about, letting his wet feet brush over the equally damp grass.

A smell of metallic blood came into his nose, something that he was most familiar with. Panic overcame the soft boy as he walked through the forest, searching the darkened world for something familiar and warm to him. As he walked, the only thing he wanted was obvious to him. The thing he wanted was out of his reach, not to be seen. The last time he had seen what he wanted … he was laid on the ground, body torn and mutilated in the back of the music room. Blood the same shade of his hair was splattered across the walls, covering the once peaceful white walls in sticky red liquid that dripped horrifically down the sides. The carcass of the redheaded boy was ripped to ribbons; not even his face was recognisable but the sharp ice blue eyes were ones the white head knew. But before he could even fall to the ground in a fit of tears, he found himself in a crying forest; the ice cold rain pelting hard at his head; flattening down his snowy locks.

The blood he smelled belonged to his twin, he knew that much. Tears had begun to form around the rims of his eyes, threatening to escape. Holding tighter onto the fabric of his cloths, his fingers tightened as he forced his numb legs to walk; to explore. In a fit of desperation, he called out as loud as he could.

(rubedo)

His voice was weak as it came from his throat, and instead of a reply of his brother, all he got was the frightening howl of the wind as it tried to push the poor boy down to his feet. Not falling, he continued on, hearing the bushes around him begin to rustle. His breathing was fast as he walked the isolated forest, not wanting to be alone anymore. The horrible sense of feeling so unaccompanied by anyone was more then he could manage. Small whimpers began to come from his lips as he feared that his brother was truly dead; unable to tell the difference between his nightmare and reality.

(Rubedo,) He desperately repeated again, praying as hard as he could for an answer. The air around him had grown colder, clinging tighter onto his flesh. He shivered again, trying to push away all those horrifying feeling away that he couldn't explain. All he knew was that they were making his heart pound faster and faster, and the darkness around him was something he couldn't stand. He wasn't able to see where he was going properly, and that too terrified the poor boy. (Rubedo, Rubedo, _Rubedo!)_

Biting down on his lower lip, the smell of the blood was getting stronger in his nose, almost to the point he wanted to be sick everywhere. But then, just as he was about to call for his brother again, his shin crashed numbly into something sticking out of the ground. The collide pushed the poor boy down onto his knees, getting his body even wetter from the ground. Whimpering, he panicked as he tried to get his heavy body up off the floor, feeling a dark feeling hovering behind his wet figure.

_(-bedo)_

(rubedo) Albedo gasped as he felt his brother mentally link with him for a split second, providing the boy with a sense of relief. With his palms digging deep into the ground, he pushed himself to the side, making him turn around, yet keeping him on the floor. For a few seconds he searched for what had tripped him over, trying to find it. Then, when his eyes caught what it was, they widened in pure horror as a sickening feeling overcame him. Pushing himself backwards, he couldn't take his eyes off the dark gravestone sticking out of the ground with the number '666' carved on it in large letters. His heart pounded so fast he thought he would have a heart attack; his body began to tremble furiously as he felt alone yet again.

(rubedo rubedo rubedo …) he repeated over and over, begging for his brother. He needed him; he wouldn't be able to live without the aid of his twin.

_(Albedo …)_ Rubedo's voice came in faraway, distance but worried. _(It's a dream, it's a dream.)_

(rubedo help me!)

_(dreaming. Nightmare …)_ he weakly replied, obviously under some state of unconsciousness like Albedo was, though in the nightmare he still couldn't understand it.

But then the boy lying in the bed, the sheets twisted around his body, suddenly convulsed. In an instant his eyes were wide open in the darkness, back where it was warm; back where it was dry. Breathing faster then he had done from the previous nights nightmare, Albedo put a hand on his beating chest, feeling the bead of cold sweat run down his forehead. Reaching foreword, he tried to find his brother, yet he wasn't there like he sometimes was after a nightmare. Pushing the sheets away, he was about to get out of the bed to slip into Rubedo's, wanting his brother around him.

Much to Albedo's shock, a body slid into the bed he lay in. The head of red was soothing to Albedo's eyes as he watched his brother take the sheets that had tangled up with themselves from Albedo's movement. He straightened them before pulling them up to cover both small boys. Lying down, Rubedo put his head silently on the pillow beside Albedo, which provided much comfort for him. The beds they had were small, but just about big enough for two people. Still, Albedo found himself wrapping his arms tight around his twins chest, leaning his head on his heart to hear his heartbeat that was much like a lullaby to Albedo's knotted up mind.

(don't leave me …) Albedo quietly sent him the mental message, nuzzling his twin's chest affectionately as he felt the leftover feelings of the nightmare slowly drift away thanks to the simple comfort of his twin.

"I won't," Rubedo whispered to Albedo, holding him close as he drifted off into his own dream, letting his brother sleep on his chest to the sound of his heart. Lying with Rubedo, Albedo knew none of those horrible nightmares would have a chance of getting him that night again.


End file.
